Suuri Seikkailu
by Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko
Summary: Juho, 10 vuotias poika, kokee elämänsä seikkailun kesälomallansa. Yhdessä uuden ystävänsä, luolapeikko Leviatanin kanssa, hän lähtee pelastamaan peikkojen ja satuolioiden maan, Hiidenportin. Valmis! Finished! Also in English.
1. Esipuhe

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko, tietokoneelle kirjoittanut, korjannut ja kääntänyt englanniksi Beekiller-Johanna from Finland.  
Esipuhe

Taustatietoa: Tarina sijoittuu mielikuvitusmaailman ja todenmukaisuuden välille.

_Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma_: Lainattua materiaalia kertomuksessa on Hiidenportti, Kaksoissola, Leviatan nimi, Atragon, valomiekat Tähtien sota-elokuvista (episodeista 5 ja 6) + Ghidorah.  
Tapahtumien taustassa on vivahteita Harry Potterista ja Taru sormusten herrasta-saagasta.

Päähenkilöt  
Juho Hietanen  
Leviatan Kaksoiskieli

Sivuroolihenkilöt  
Juhon isä: Kalevi Hietanen  
Juhon äiti: Katariina Hietanen

Tapahtumien tausta sijoittuu pojan unelmiin, haaveiluun suuresta seikkailusta, ja siitä kuinka se toteutuu tämän vaarallisen matkan myötä.

NYT SE ALKAA


	2. Luku 1

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: En omista seuraavia: Star wars, Harry Potter, Hopeanuoli (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (Godzilla-elokuvista).  
Claimer/Omistuslausuma: Omistan kaiken muun tässä tarinassa.

* * *

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Jarkko  
Luku 1

Eräänä hyvin lämpöisenä kesäpäivänä 10-vuotiaan Juhon perhe saapui kesämökillensä kesäloman viettoon.  
Mökki on mahtavalla ranta-alueella.  
Tunnin kestävä kapea rantatie päättyi mökille ja Juhon isä pysäyttää auton pihaan, ja Juho nousee autosta ja kiireellä juoksee nopeasti ovelle.  
Juhon isä avaa oven ja Juho kiiruhtaa omaan huoneeseensa tarkkailemaan rantamaisemaa suuresta ikkunasta.  
Kun Juho tuli alas, Äiti ja Isä saapuivat sisälle laatikkoja kantaen ja antoivat Juhon oman laatikon, jonka hän vei huoneeseensa.  
Kun kaikki tavarat oli saatu pois autosta ja kannettu sisälle, Juhon äiti alkoi valmistaa ruokaa ja Juhon isä vei polttopuita saunaan.  
Parin tunnin kuluttua he sitten söivät ja myöhemmin illasta saunoivat, ja Juho kävi jopa uimassa.  
Kun vanhemmat olivat menneet nukkumaan ja toivottaneet Juholle hyvää yötä, Juho mietti vielä hetken Suurta seikkailua ennenkuin nukahti. Hän mietti sitä kun hän katseli ikkunasta järvelle. Ja sitten hän nukahti.

Seuraavana aamuna hän heräsi, puki päällensä ja meni alakertaan.  
Siellä hänen isänsä istui lukemassa lehteä nojatuolissansa ja äiti oli tekemässä aamiaista heille. Tasan kello 8.00 he istuutuivat pöytään ja söivät.  
Aamiaisen jälkeen Juhon isä ilmoitti, että mentäisiin veneretkelle. Juho ilostui siitä kovasti.  
Puolilta päivin he lähtivät ja Juhon isä opetti kuinka pelastusliivit puetaan päälle.  
Sitten he lähtivät.  
Hetken kuluttua kun he olivat soutaneet jonkin matkaa rannasta poispäin, Juho näki komeita rantamaisemia, ja Juhon mielestä vesi lainehti kivasti hänen katsellessa sitä.  
He olivat soutaneet iltapäivään asti, kun isä ilmoitti olevan aika mennä kotiin syömään.  
He soutivat takaisin rantaan, sitoivat veneen paaluun kiinni ja menivät syömään.  
Ruoalla Juho kertoi kokeneensa taas yhden seikkailun. Hänen isänsä ja äitinsä olivat siitä iloisia.  
Yöllä Juho taas ajatteli unissaan Suurta seikkailua.  
Hän sanoi itselleen tekevänsä sen huomenna.

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvät ja Arvostelkaa (Review)! 


	3. Luku 2

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: En omista seuraavia: Star wars, Harry Potter, Hopeanuoli (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (Godzilla-elokuvista).  
Claimer/Omistuslausuma: Omistan kaiken muun tässä tarinassa.

* * *

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Jarkko  
Luku 2

Aamulla hän heräsi, otti repun ja keräsi tavaroita mukaan matkalle.  
Hän haki kaapista punaisen T-paidan ja siniset farkut ja puki ne päällensä.  
Sitten hän meni hiljaa hipsien alakertaan ja varoi herättämästä isää ja äitiä.  
Hän avasi ulko-oven ja juoksi nopeasti rantaan, otti veneen, hyppäsi siihen ja lähti soutamaan.  
Hän souti kauas rannasta, niemen taakse ja sieltä vielä eteenpäin, kunnes saapui tuntemattomalle sumuiselle vesialueelle, jossa kasvoi iso puu keskellä järveä.  
Hän pysähtyi ja odotti. Hetken päästä kuului kuiskaava ääni: _"Käy sisään Maan lapsi."  
_Juho epäröi tilannetta hetken, mutta päätti jatkaa soutamista eteenpäin.  
Sumua oli vielä yhtä sakeasti, mutta Juho ei aavistanut, että metsässä tarkkailtiin hänen liikkeitään.  
Pitkällisen soutamisen jälkeen Juho väsyi ja nukahti veneeseensä.  
Vene kuitenkin ajelehti eteenpäin ja saapui suuren luolan edustalle.  
Luolassa asusti yksi maailman vanhimmista luolapeikoista, Leviatan.

Taru kertoo Leviatan-nimisen käärmeen hyökkäyksestä peikkojen valtakuntaan.  
Mikään keino ei auttanut merikäärmettä vastaan.  
Kunnes peloton luolapeikko voitti käärmeen taikakivellänsä, ja otti sitten käärmeen nimen itsellensä.  
Muutama vuosi tämän tapahtuman jälkeen peikkokansa eli taas kultaista aikaa peikkolaaksossa, mutta sitten eräänä myrskyisenä iltana saapui Atragon. Hän tuhosi kylän, karkoitti peikot sieltä, varasti taikakiven ja rupesi valmistelemaan vallankaappausta.

Tämän luolan takana olevalta metsäalueelta lähtee polku 3-vuoristoisen laavakentän ja pimeän metsän läpi kohti örkkien asuttamaa erämaata.  
Siitä vähän matkaa Kaksoissolan oikealta puolelta alkaa toinen luola, jossa tämän tarinan pahis, parikymmen metrinen käärme nimeltä Atragon, asuu.  
Hän on erikoistunut käyttämään mustaa voimaa ja hallitsemaan selvännäköä, enteitä ja pahuutta.  
Juuri hänellä on se Leviatanilta varastettu taikakivi, jonka voima voisaada Hiidenportin kaatumaan.

Tällä välin joukko maahisia kantoivat nukkuvan Juhon veneestä Leviatanin mökkiin.

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvät ja Arvostelkaa (Review)! 


	4. Luku 3

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: En omista seuraavia: Star wars, Harry Potter, Hopeanuoli (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (Godzilla-elokuvista).  
Claimer/Omistuslausuma: Omistan kaiken muun tässä tarinassa.

* * *

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Jarkko  
Luku 3

Seuraavana aamuna Juho säikähti isoa luolapeikkoa niin, että oli vähällä pyörtyä.  
Leviatan rauhoitti pojan kertomalla, että hän tarvitsisi hänen apuaan taistelussa Atragonia vastaan.  
"Kuka on Atragon?" kysyi Juho.  
"Hirmuisen älykäs käärme, joka varasti minulta kauan sitten taikakiven, jonka voima voi tuhota Hiidenportin.  
Mutta mikä sinun nimesi on poika?" kysyi Leviatan.  
"Juho Hietanen." vastasi Juho.  
"Saanen esittäytyä, minä olen Leviatan Kaksoiskieli."  
"Mutta miksi sinä minut halusit apuun?" kysyi Juho.  
"Koska tiesin jo kauan sitten kun minulla oli se taikakivi, että haaveilit jo pienenä suuresta seikkailusta, ja jos autat minua tässä, koet varmasti Suuren Seikkailun."  
"Ihanko varmasti?" kysyi Juho.  
"Ehdottomasti" vastasi Leviatan.  
"Hyvä on, minä autan sinua. Mutta kuinka kauan matka kestää?"  
"6 päivää" sanoi Leviatan.  
"No kai me selvitään" sanoi Juho.  
"Mutta syödäänkö nyt?" Leviatan kysyi.  
"Okei!" sanoi Juho.  
Kun he olivat syöneet, he menivät ulos. Leviatan antoi muutamia tavaroita Juholle ja sanoi: "Nyt lähdetään metsään marjoja poimimaan. Haemme vain vähän marjoja. Mieleni kun tekee marjakeittoa ja piirasta."

Muutaman mäennyppylän yli kuljettuaan he kääntyivät polun oikealla puolella olevaan metsään.  
Siellä he keräsivät korit täyteen marjoja juuri ennenkuin alkoi sataa.  
He juoksivat osan matkasta pimeässä metsässä lyhentääkseen matkaansa takaisin luolalle.  
Kun he olivat perillä, Juho oli läpimärkä.  
Leviatan avasi mökkinsä oven, haki äkkiä puita takkaansa ja pisti tulen palamaan täydellä teholla, jotta tupa lämpiäisi äkkiempää.  
Sitten hän sanoi Juholle, että kengät voi laittaa takan ääreen kuivumaan. Ja muut vaatteet voi laittaa takan yllä olevalle pyykkinarulle.  
Juho riisui märät lenkkarit jalasta ja laittoi ne takan viereen.  
Sitten hän riisui farkkunsa ja sukkansa, ja pisti ne takan yllä olevalle narulle kuivumaan.  
Seuraavaksi Leviatan haki pienen turkin ja laittoi sen Juhon päälle lämmikkeeksi.  
Sitten Leviatan meni keittiöön, pani hellan päälle ja keitti metsästä poimituista marjoista keittoa, jota he söivät illan päätteeksi ennen nukkumaan menoa.

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvät ja Arvostelkaa (Review)! 


	5. Luku 4

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: En omista seuraavia: Star wars, Harry Potter, Hopeanuoli (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (Godzilla-elokuvista).  
Claimer/Omistuslausuma: Omistan kaiken muun tässä tarinassa.

* * *

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Jarkko  
Luku 4

Seuraavana aamuna Leviatan heräsi kauan ennen Juhoa ja valmisti aamiaisen. Ja hän myös silitti Juhon kuivat housut.  
Vähän myöhemmin Juho heräsi ja Leviatan pyysi hänet aamiaiselle.  
Aamiaisella Leviatan kertoi päivän matkasta kohti määränpäätä pelastamaan tämä maa suurelta katastrofilta.  
Kun he olivat syöneet, Juho puki kuivat ja silitetyt farkut takaisin jalkaan ja kiinnitti vyön paikoilleen.  
Sitten Leviatan kokosi kamppeensa reppuun, antoi Juholle toisen, pienemmän repun, lukitsi mökkinsä oven ja sanoi: "Nyt lähdetään!"  
Hetken matkaa kuljettuaan he tulivat kukkivalle niitylle ja sieltä isoille vuorille. Vuoren juurella he tekivät leirin ja jäivät siihen nukkumaan.

Aamulla he keräsivät kamppeensa ja Leviatan katsoi kartasta, mitä tietä pääsisi nopeimmin Kaksoissolaan, ja siellä sijaitsevaan hotelliin, jonka nimi oli Kaksoiskivi.  
Leviatan kertoi, että hänen siskonsa oli siellä töissä.  
Sitten he lähtivät matkaan taas.  
Hetken kuluttua hiljaisuuden rikkoi merkillinen ääni, joka lähestyi lähestymistään.  
He piiloutuivat lähistöllä olleeseen pieneen luolaan.  
Pian he huomasivat taivaalla lohikäärmeen, jolla oli kolme päätä.  
Leviatan tunnisti sen Ghidorahiksi.  
"HUH HUH! Se oli lähellä, ettei se nähnyt meitä." sanoi Juho.  
Sitten he jatkoivat matkaansa.  
Niin sanottu 3-vuoristo jäi kauas taakse ja Kaksoissola lähestyi koko ajan.

Perillä he kohtasivat useita peikkoja ja maahisia.  
He kävelivät ensin Maahiskujaa pitkin. Sitten he kääntyivät oikealle päin ja tulivat Viistokujalle.  
He kävelivät sen loppuun asti, ja saapuivat mahtavan rakennuksen eteen, jossa loisti värivaloin kyltti: "Hotelli Kaksoiskivi".  
Heidän astuttua sisään baaripeikko tunnisti Leviatanin, nosti lasin alas kaapista ja kysyi Leviatanilta: "Se tavallinenko?"  
Leviatan vastasi: "Kyllä!"  
Istuttuaan läheiseen pöytään Leviatan huomasi, että keittiöstä tiskin takaa saapui komea tyttöpeikko.  
Hän käveli hymyillen kohti pöytää, jossa Juho ja Leviatan olivat.

Leviatan nousi ylös ja tyttöpeikko halasi häntä ja sanoi: "Mitä sinulle kuuluu veliseni?"  
Leviatan sanoi, että pari vuotta meni hyvin ja sitten Atragon varasti hänen taikakivensä.  
Sitten tyttöpeikko katsahti tuolilla istuvaa poikaa, ja kysyi: "Kukas sinä sitten olet?"  
Leviatan kertoi, että tämä on hänen siskonsa Meriatan, ja tässä on hänen matkaseuralaisensa Juho.  
"Hauska tutustua Juho." Meriatan sanoi. "Otatko jotain juotavaa?"  
Juho sanoi: "Coca-Cola, kiitos."  
"Selvä" sanoi Meriatan ja lähti keittiöön päin.  
Leviatan sanoi Juholle: "Eikös ole mukava tyttö tuo minun siskoni."  
"Kyllä kai" sanoi Juho.  
Baaripeikko toi Levitanille olutlasin ja Meriatan toi Juholle colalasin, ja ilmoitti: "Huone numero 11 on vapaa joten voitte hyvin yöpyä siellä. Näkemiin veliseni. Onnea pitkälle ja vaaralliselle matkalle. Myös sinulle Juho. Oli hauska tavata Hiidenportin takana asuva henkilö."  
Kun he olivat juoneet juomansa, he menivät rappusia pitkin ylös ja huoneeseen numero 11.  
Siellä he sitten yöpyivät.

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvät ja Arvostelkaa (Review)! 


	6. Luku 5

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: En omista seuraavia: Star wars, Harry Potter, Hopeanuoli (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (Godzilla-elokuvista).  
Claimer/Omistuslausuma: Omistan kaiken muun tässä tarinassa.

* * *

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Jarkko  
Luku 5

Aamulla he lähtivät uudistuneina matkaan.  
He kulkivat uudenlaisen metsäalueen läpi, ohittivat toisen vuoren ja saapuivat synkälle metsäpolulle.  
Polkua pitkin kesti tunnin kävellä. Sen aikana he pääsivät näkemään, että metsässä vallitsi pimeys. Maa ja eläimet olivat pahuuden vankeina.  
Se metsäpolku loppui suuren luolan suulle. Luola oli hyvin pimeä.  
"Tämä on se luola." Leviatan sanoi Juholle.  
"Mikä luola?" kysyi Juho.  
"Atragonin, sen käärmeen luola. Nyt otan repustasi yhden tärkeän asian, joka on myös tappavan vaarallinen jos sitä ei osaa käyttää."  
Leviatan avasi Juhon repun ja otti sieltä metallisen esineen.  
Juho kysyi: "Mikä se on?"  
"Se on valosapeli. Se on muinaisten jedien ase." Leviatan sanoi.  
Hän painoi kahvassa olevaa punaista nappia ja sininen terä välähti esiin. Hän antoi Juholle vihreäteräisen valosapelin.

Sen jälkeen he etenivät luolan suulta ensimmäisen kammion perukoille asti, jossa luola jakautui 3 eri käytävään.  
Seuraavaksi Leviatan ehdotti, että he etsisivät Atragonin lymypaikkaa eri eri käytävistä:  
"Juho, ota sinä vasen käytävä niin minä otan oikean."  
Juho kysyi: "Eikö keskimmäisessä käytävässä ole mitään?"  
Leviatan vastasi, että hän kerran kävi tässä luolassa ollessaan pieni, ja että örkit olivat havainneet hänet. Örkit olivat lähteneet ajamaan häntä takaa ja hän oli onnistunut pakenemaan tähän keskimmäiseen käytävään, joka ei johda kuin puoleen väliin luolaa.

Sitten Juho ja Leviatan erkanenivat omiin käytäviinsä.  
Tämän kuultuaan Atragon salaisessa piilopaikassansa keräsi örkit taisteluvalmiuteen.  
Hän sanoi: "Menkää pienet ystäväni ja tuhotkaa Leviatan lopullisesti! Minä hoidan sen pojan itse."  
Örkit lähtivät saartamaan oikeanpuoleista tunnelia.  
Sillä välin Atragon kutsui oppipoikansa Dark Smaugin paikalle: "Nyt teet minulle kunnon työn ja hävität jeditaidoillasi tuon Leviatanin. Saat siitä kunnon palkkion. Mene!"  
Smaug nosti hupun päähänsä ja eteni oikeanpuoleiseen käytävään.

Tällä välin Juho oli edennyt huomattavan pitkälle käytävässään ja näki edessään valoa.  
Se johti tunnelin perälle, mistä iso luola alkoi.

Tällä välin örkit olivat luolassa taistelemassa Leviatanin kanssa. Leviatan sai jokaisella miekan iskulla tuhottua vähintään 3 örkkiä.

Kun hän oli voittanut örkit, käytävän päähän saapui mustapukuinen henkilö. Hän nosti päätään, katsoi Leviatania vihaisesti ja sanoi: "Yrität saada mestariltani takaisin taikakiven, jonka hän varasti sinulta."  
"Luuletko etten pysty siihen?" Leviatan kysyi.  
Mustapukuinen henkilö katsoi häntä edelleen tuimasti ja sanoi: "Ehkä pystytkin, mutta et kuolleena."  
"Hyvä on," sanoi Leviatan, "otan haasteen vastaan."  
Mustapukuinen henkilö riisui viittansa ja otti vyöltään oman valomiekkansa, jonka kahva oli pidempi kuin Leviatanilla.  
Sitten hän painoi nappia, ja valomiekan molempiin päihin syttyi punainen terä.  
Heillä alkoi valomiekkataistelu.  
Taistelu oli tukala Leviatanille.  
Hänen piti saada torjuttua vaarallinen kaksiteräinen ase.  
Vuorotellen hän iski toiseen ja sitten taas toiseen terään.  
Lopuksi hyvin tukalassa kohdassa Leviatan huitaisi raivoisalla voimalla kaksiteräisen valomiekan keskelle.  
Dark Smaugin miekka pamahti keskeltä kahtia ja toinen terä sinkoutui käytävän perälle ja sammui.  
Nyt Smaug jatkoi taistelua yhdellä terällä.

Tällä välin Juho oli edennyt Atragonin lymypaikkaan.  
Atragonin nähdessään Juho nosti miekkansa pystyyn ja sanoi: "Nyt kuolet."  
Atragon nauroi ja sanoi: "Sinäkö rääpäle luulet voittavasi minut? Ha ha haa!"  
Sitten Atragon tuli alas valtaistuimeltaan ja katsoi Juhoa silmiin.  
"Mikä nyt vialla poika?" Atragon kysyi.  
"Väsyttääkö sinua?"  
Atragon osasi melkein mitä vain, jopa hypnotisoida vihollisensa.  
Mitä enemmän Atragon katsoi Juhoa, sitä enemmän Juhoa alkoi väsyttää. Juhon silmät olivat jo puolittain kiinni, kun Atragon sanoi viimeisen sanan: "Nuku!"  
Juho nukahti, ja iso, mutta nopea käärme Atragon nosti Juhon valtaistuimelle nukkumaan.

Tällä välin Leviatan teki viimeisen jediliikkeen ja leikkasi Dark Smaugin kahtia.  
Punainen valomiekan pätkä sammui.  
Leviatan käveli Smaugin ruumiin yli ja jatkoi eteenpäin luolassa, joka loppui pian.  
Leviatan saapui samaan piilopaikkaan minne Juho hetki sitten oli saapunut, mutta ei nähnyt Juhoa.  
Mutt hän näki kyllä Atragonin ja sanoi: "Mitä olet tehnyt ystävälleni?"  
"Katsoppa tänne ylöspäin. Hän on täällä ylhäällä."  
Leviatan katsahti ylös ja näki Juhon nukkuvan ajatuksenpoistokuplassa.  
Leviatan huusi heti Atragonille: "Anna poika ja taikakiveni heti takaisin!"

Leviatan heilutti valomiekan terää uhkaavasti, ja Atragon liukui alas valtaistuimen viereltä ja valmistautui taistoon.  
"Sinä käärme et minunlaisestani vuorenpeikosta kunnialla selviä!" huusi Leviatan.  
Atragon luikerteli lähemmäs ja valmistautui kita ammolla hyökkäyseen.  
Leviatan huitaisi miekallaan Atragonin nahkaa.  
Nahka ei kuitenkaan vahingoittunut ollenkaan, vaan tuli entistä kestävämmäksi.  
Sitten Leviatan huitaisi valomiekan valtaistuimen läheisyyteen. Terä hajotti ajatuksenpoistokuplan ja Juho heräsi unestaan.  
Atragon raivostui siitä ja sanoi: "Voitit pojan takaisin puolellesi, mutta kiveä et! Mutta voin luoda uuden ajatuksenpoistokuplan pojan päälle jos vain haluan."  
"Sitä et tee!" sanoi Leviatan.  
Hän antoi miekkansa Juholle ja otti maasta Juhon vihreän miekan.  
Sitten hän sanoi Juholle: "Nyt mennään ja hoidellaan tuo käärme."

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvät ja Arvostelkaa (Review)! 


	7. Luku 6

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: En omista seuraavia: Star wars, Harry Potter, Hopeanuoli (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (Godzilla-elokuvista).  
Claimer/Omistuslausuma: Omistan kaiken muun tässä tarinassa.

* * *

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Jarkko  
Luku 6

Siinä silmänräpäyksessä kun Leviatan ja Juho hyökkäsivät, Atragon alkoi muuttaa muotoa.  
Hänestä tuli lohikäärme, joka pystyi lentämään niin, että heillä ei ollut mahdollisuutta haavoittaa häntä miekoillaan.  
Sitten Leviatan keksi suunnitelman.  
Hän sanoi Juholle: "Lähde juoksemaan Atragonin kimppuun sitten kun minä olen härnännyt sen luolan suulle."  
He ryhtyivät toimeen.  
Leviatan huusi Atragonille: "Olet nopea lohikäärme muuten, mutta et saa minua kiinni!"  
Atragon suuttui ja lähti ajamaan Leviatania takaa.  
Atragon syöksi kidastaan tulta, jonka Leviatan taitavasti väisti.  
Sitten hän juoksi oikeanpuoleiseen luolaan ja Atragon seurasi.  
Hänen kaulansa jäi kiinni kapean käytävän alkuun.  
Leviatan sytytti valomiekan, hyppäsi Atragonin pään viereen ja sanoi: "Tässä sinulle, kiljukaula!"  
Hän työnsi miekan terän Atragonin molempiin silmiin.  
Atrsgon huusi niin kovaa kuin pystyi kivusta ja raivosta kun ei nähnyt enää mitään.  
Juho oli juossut luolan toiselta puolelta Atragonin mahan alle.  
Hän löysi haavoittuvan kohdan ja iski siihen.  
Atragon alkoi sähistä ja hohtaa.  
Juho juoksi äkkiä pois alta, hyvin kauas luolan reunaan turvaan.  
Atragon sanoi viimeisillä voimillaan: "Minä kostan vielä tämän kaiken teille ja saan vielä joskus ihmisten maan omakseni."  
Sitten sähinä loppui ja Atragon räjähti.  
Valtava pölypilvi laskeutui kammioon, jossa paloi osittain tuhoutunut lohikäärmeen nahka.  
Juho nousi pölyn keskeltä ja yski.  
Hän lähti kävelemään kohti käytävää, jossa Leviatan oli.  
Juho löysi Leviatanin ja sanoi: "Nyt se on ohi."  
Leviatan halasi ystäväänsä ja sanoi: "Mennään etsimään se minun kiveni ennenkuin lähdetään."  
He juoksivat liekehtivässä luolassa etsien kiveä.  
Hetkellisen etsimisen jälkeen jokin hohti kirkkaaasti yhden kallionreunan vieressä.  
Leviatan juoksi sinne ja sanoi: "Tässä se on. Tässä se on."  
Juho tuli paikalle ja näki hohtavan kiven, jonka keskellä oli kaikki sateenkaaren värit.  
Leviatan sanoi: "Nyt tämä kivi on parasta antaa maahisille, heillä se on turvassa."  
Sitten hän sanoi: "Nyt lähdetään takaisin."  
He lähtivät sortuvasta luolasta ja pääsivät ulos juuri kun käytävät sortuivat.

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvät ja Arvostelkaa (Review)! 


	8. Luku 7

Disclaimer/Erottamislausuma: En omista seuraavia: Star wars, Harry Potter, Hopeanuoli (Ginga Nagareboshi Gin), Ghidorah (Godzilla-elokuvista).  
Claimer/Omistuslausuma: Omistan kaiken muun tässä tarinassa.

* * *

**_Suuri seikkailu_**, kirjoittanut Jarkko  
Luku 7

Ulkona heitä odotti yllätys.  
Pimeys oli poissa, maa ja eläimet olivat nyt vapaita ja eläimet kuljeksivat laumoina siellä sun täällä.

"Voi miten kaunista täällä on, ihan niinkuin Hiidenportin takanakin. Mutta mennäänkö nyt kotiin, minulla on nälkä?"  
Leviatan naurahti ja sanoi: "Mennään vaan."  
He kävelivät lyhintä tietä Kaksoiskiveen. He söivät ja nukkuivat siellä.

Aamulla he hyvästelivät Meriatanin ja lähtivät matkaan.  
He matkasivat nopeasti tutut laaksot ja vuoret ja saapuivat ihme kylläkin illalla Leviatanin tuvalle.  
Juho yöpyi siellä vielä yhden yön.

Seuraavana aamuna Juho nousi ylös, puki päällensä ja meni Levitanin valmistamaan aamiaispöytään.  
He söivät viimeisen yhteisen aterian ennenkuin Juho lähtisi.  
Kun he olivat syöneet, he menivät ulos.  
Siellä Juho halasi viimeisen kerran Leviatania, hyppäsi veneeseensä ja sanoi: "En unohda sinua ikinä!"  
Sitten hän alkoi soutamaan ja katosi sumuun.  
Hän souti eteenpäin ja huomasi kuinka Hiidenportti jäi taakse ja kuinka hänen oma kotirantansa näkyi jo.  
Juho souti kovemmin ja kovemmin.  
Lopulta hän pääsi rantaan, nousi veneestä ja juoksi pihaan.

Äiti ja Isä näkivät hänen tulevan ja huusivat: "Juho!"  
Juho juoksi minkä jaloistaan pääsi ja juoksi äidin rutistettavaksi.  
Äiti kysyi: "Koitko elämäsi suurimman seikkailun?"  
"Mitä?" vastasi Juho, "Oletteko tekin lapsena kokeneet Suuren Seikkailun?"  
"Tottakai olemme." vastasivat Kalevi ja Katariina.  
"Mutta mene nyt pakkaamaan. Kesäloma täällä mökillä on nyt ohi. Lähdetään takaisin kotiin."  
Niin Juhon toive oli vihdoinkin toteutunut ja perhe palasi kaupunkiin. Juho oli siitä iloinen.

_Sen pituinen se._

* * *

Author Note/Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki lukijat, olkaa hyvät ja Arvostelkaa (Review)! 


End file.
